dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1: The Trigger
is the first chapter in Antoine's Journal. The chapter covers Antoine Cartier-Wells' childhood and adulthood and the initial conception of the Sensation Engine. Summary 1984 - 1994 1984, Antoine Cartier-Wells is born. As a child he is raised with an interest for chess and attended school on a regular basis with a school bag tagged with his name. His parents followed his developmental process, marking the times he would grow through the years. 2013 After winning a scholarship, Antoine moves to San Francisco in 2013 to begin working on his plan for the corporation Memorize. During his time in America, he meets a young woman named Molly when he gets lost and asks for directions. The two later begin a relationship as Antoine continues to develop his ideas for Memorize. On his work desk, strewn with conceptions an ideas for the "Sen2en" and pamphlets for San Francisco, he keeps photographs of Molly. During their time together at their apartment, Molly asks Antoine to promise to remember her. 2014 A year into their relationship, Molly takes Antoine to meet one of his personal heroes: , the creator of . He gushed over Sterling’s collaboration with and their work on the . As his work on the Sensation Engine progresses, Antoine grew weary with mundane activities like people watching, observing families in photographs. He wanted to get to the heart of human connection and, more interested in the urge that drove the human desire to share their lives with other people. After a two months on holiday from work, Antoine attempted to solve what he’d seen from his own memories. After reading , he realizes that the world’s need for connection with one another through technology would mean Memorize would have to move fast and corner control of memory distribution. He began practicing with the first version of the Sensation Engine with Molly as his chief test subject. He gauged her emotional reactions with certain key words. The two stayed up until three in the morning recording information from her test. 2015 - 2016 As his experiments with Molly and the Sensation Engine continued, Molly attempted to fit the Sensation Engine’s chip inside the first ring she made for his technology. Though he appreciated the gesture, he found the ring too temperamental to work with and chose to maintain his experiments with the headset. Molly suggests that Antoine develop an adapter for the Sensen technology in order to connect with third party social media networks and gather better data on mental output from the subject who uses Sensen. Gallery The Beginning Chapter 1-01.jpg Chapter 1-02.png Chapter 1-03.png Chapter 1-04.jpg Chapter 1-05.png Chapter 1-06.png Chapter 1-07.png Chapter 1-08.png Chapter 1-09.png San Francisco Chapter 1-10.png Chapter 1-11.png Chapter 1-12.png Chapter 1-13.png Chapter 1-14.png Chapter 1-15.png Chapter 1-16.png Chapter 1-17.png Chapter 1-18.png Sensen Prototype Chapter 1-19.png Chapter 1-20.png Chapter 1-21.png Chapter 1-22.png Chapter 1-23.png Chapter 1-24.png Chapter 1-25.png Chapter 1-26.png Chapter 1-27.png Chapter 1-28.png Chapter 1-29.png Chapter 1-30.png Chapter 1-31.png Chapter 1-32.png Chapter 1-33.png Chapter 1-34.png Chapter Navigation Category:Antoine's Journal